isekaishokudofandomcom-20200213-history
Western Restaurant Nekoya
The Western Restaurant Nekoya is a restaurant based in Japan and acts as the main setting for the ''Isekai Shokudo ''series. Background The Western Restaurant Nekoya, is located near the business district and nestled in a poor corner of the shopping district, in the first basement floor of a multi-business building. From 11 a.m. to 3 p.m. is lunch time, and 6 p.m. to 9 p.m. is dinner time. During holidays and weekends, the business district becomes empty. Lunch is up to 1000 yen. The restaurant offers a free choice of rice, bread and soup and it’s a good variety. On the signboard mounted on the store’s entrance is the image of a beckoning cat. Gate to the Other World One of the secrets of the Nekoya is that on every Saturday, the door of the restaurant connects to the Other World. According to the Master, the restaurant has been open in Japan for fifty years. Thirty years ago the door of the Nekoya connected to the Other World and since then the restaurant has served residents from the Other World. Later it is revealed that a magic artifact from the Other World, was found by the Master when he was a child. Nekoya Doors Inhabitants from the Other World are able to access and enter the Nekoya, through various doors that appear throughout the Other World. These doors appear in remote and obscure locations and can only be used once per day. They immediately disappear at 12 am if they have not been used. Customers can only use the doors to come into the Nekoya and return to their previous destination. Neutral Ground Due to the fantastic and superb cooking of the Master, an unspoken rule is maintained that no violence is instigated in the restaurant. Failure to comply would leave the culprits blacklisted from the restaurant and unable to enter thus denying them the cooking of the Master. While the threat of being blacklisted from the restaurant may seem like a deterrent to prevent violence, it is harder to enforce with newcomers to the restaurant that are unaware of the rules. The Western Nekoya caters to many individuals, some famous and powerful in their own right. These are regulars at the restaurant and maintain a vigil guard and enforce the rule, should anything threaten their favorite dining spot. In addition two deities of the Six Pillar Gods are well known to be associated with the Nekoya. Both casting their own safeguards on the staff and location to ward harm. In addition the restaurant possesses its own magic, as those that harm the restaurant or show bad manners, will be blacklisted from the restaurant. Once a person is blacklisted they will be unable to even touch a Nekoya Door, thus preventing them from entering the restaurant. This magic is so strong that not even the Master is able to reverse the restaurant's decree. However there is a loophole, a blacklisted person can't regain entry unless another person opens the door. Staff * Master * Aletta * Kuro * Yamagata Saki Trivia * The bakery Flying Puppy lies on the second floor above Western Restaurant Nekoya. * The bar Leonhart lies on the third floor of the building shared by the Western Restaurant Nekoya. * The restaurant allows those inside to be able to communicate, no matter their nationalities or race. * Nekoya Doors can also be summoned through a magic ritual. Category:Locations Category:Japan